


The Frug

by skyline



Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guerrero wasn’t a sociopath. He just happened to have some sociopathic tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frug

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

Before, Guerrero had never been really picky about jobs. Saving people, killing people; as long the price was right, sign him up.

Living like a mercenary wasn’t such a bad life.

There was this thing that people asked him, when it came to the killing. How did he do it? How could he look himself in the mirror every morning, knowing that he’d stolen the breath from another person’s lips? Guerrero didn’t look in mirrors much. But he didn’t like to say that; it didn’t sound cool. Instead he’d pretend to be like Chance. He’d claim the moral high ground, say that he was only offing suckers who _deserved_ it. Who’d done some naughty deed or another that had landed them in the hot seat.

Except it wasn’t really like that.

Guerrero _wasn’t_ a sociopath. He just happened to have some sociopathic tendencies. As far as he was concerned, every life had a weight, and up until he met Chance, most of them weighed just about the same. Which was to say, nothing.

He didn’t discriminate. He mostly didn’t care.

Chance was the one who drew him in, who made him realize that once he began to care in earnest, the lives of people close to him began to weigh more and more, _matter_ more and more. His family mattered. Chance and Winston mattered. But as for everyone else, well…

Really the world was lucky he’d decided to fight for good. 


End file.
